Hardened
by Aristotle Plato
Summary: The war is over. Ghost and Soap go home. Ghost back to his home with his terrier Pinkly, Soap with his girlfriend, Agatha. (Contains: Heterosexual relations, Cheating elements, homosexual relations, graphic depictions of sex. Just making sure it's clear, so my work doesn't get taken down by FF again). (The title will make sense once this gets deeper).


_**AN/Oops, I disappeared again. Sorry about that. I get distracted easily and go completely off tangent.**_

BUT, I did actually write something.  
It's not really far in, I'm still working out kinks and stuff in the plot, but it's coming along. Butane Skies I've lost interest in for the moment, but I will get back to it eventually.

Anyway, this is something new, with some old elements I haven't used in FanFiction for a very, very long time.

I was rather reluctant these past few weeks to show it to the world. It's like a... A changing piece for me. I don't know how to describe it. It's different. Definitely different, but some what the same.

Of course, there will be homosexual relations. That's a part of me I'll never get rid of, but it's not the main thing. I guess, I'm sort of hoping this will be the piece where I actually write something that's not half arsed and is more coherent than anything I've written before.  
I'm sure one or two of you reading this have seen my LiveJournal would know what I mean. It's a mess.

Anyway, enough of my spiel.

Let's get on with it.

* * *

_**Beginning**_  
_**December 22, 2016**_

When the war that almost was had been deterred, and Makarov serving a life sentence in the harshest Gulag in Russia, the Task Force was free to go home. There was no more for them to do. Sure, they may be called back to fight some new enemy, but for now, they were free to go back home and live their lives.

Which is _exactly_ what John MacTavish planned on doing.

He and his right hand man, Simon Riley, both caught a plane to their respective homes, back in England. Simon would hail a taxi to his apartment in London where he lived with his little dog, Pinkly. John on the other hand, liked things a bit more quiet and lived further north, just outside the outskirts of London, with his girlfriend, Aggie.

John felt excitement pool in the pit of his stomach at the thought of seeing her again. With his commitments to the men of his Task Force and saving the world, he hadn't seen her in over two years, but she'd stuck with him and waited.

As he and Simon disembarked from the jet, they immediately went to grab their things.  
It wasn't hard to find their bags. They were obviously marked, and as there were few people on this particular flight, it made things a lot easier.

John instantly turned when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

He whipped around and looked out into the sea of people, then saw her. Bright green eyes and a head of soft, blonde hair tied up in a lose pony tail, slim, average height and a smile to make a hardened man like him weak at the knees.

_Aggie._

He smiled wide and laughed a sigh of relief, then ran up to her, picking the woman up in his arms and holding her close. He pressed kisses to her forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips, wherever he could until she giggled and slapped at his arm playfully.

John placed her down on the ground and just smiled. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. Here was the woman of his dreams. The woman he loved with all his heart, and he was fucking happy.

"John," She sighed, taking his large hand in both of hers.

"Aggie," He leant down and kissed her mouth, smiling into it.

"Welcome home." She said against his lips.

He just smiled in response, honestly too happy and at a loss for words.

Simon walked over then, smiling awkwardly as he brought over his Captain's luggage.

"Here ya go, Captain." He said, dropping it on the ground next to the older man.

John turned around to face his lieutenant, except, he realised he wasn't his lieutenant anymore. Out here, in the civie world, he was just Simon Riley. He wasn't Ghost. He wasn't a soldier.

_Just Simon._

John's best friend.

"Just John now, Simon." He pulled his friend into a tight hug. "Just John."

"John, then." Simon replied, wrapping his arms around his friend and giving him a squeeze.

They broke apart, John's hand still on Simon's shoulder, giving a quick squeeze.

As much as he wanted to go home, it would be weird to go anywhere without the dark haired man.  
He'd lived, slept, ate and fought along-side this man every day for the past two years that the thought of going _anywhere _without him just felt _wrong. _  
"I guess this is goodbye, then."

Simon snorted. "You're so melodramatic." He picked up his bag and started to walk past John and Aggie. "I'll see you when the world needs saving, again." He smirked, waving to his friend. He nodded to Aggie, holding his hand out to her and shaking it as he did so. "Nice to see you again, Agatha.

"You too, Simon." She smiled, shaking his hand.

When Simon had left, the two just stood and looked at each other, neither speaking, almost as if they did speak, one of them would disappear again.

"Let's get you home," Aggie finally said. "I'll make you supper."

She gripped his hand in hers and started to lead him away, out of the airport and to her car, which hadn't changed since he'd left; the little blue Astra.

When he'd put his luggage in the boot and sat down in the front passenger seat, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Home._ He thought.  
_I'm going home._

***

After supper, Aggie and John went to bed.  
John _had _planned on going to sleep, but Aggie had other ideas, which was more than fine with John.

She'd kissed him feverishly, nipping his lips and soothing over them with her tongue, her mouth moved from his and she pressed soft kisses along his jaw and neck, sucking on the spot right under his jaw which drove him mad.

He'd grabbed her then, pulling her underneath him and shedding her clothes from her body. He held her breasts in his large hands, his callused thumbs rubbing over erect nipples.  
He'd leant down and gently sucked and licked over them, pulling on the nubs softly.

He made his way to her ear, just grazing his teeth over the lobe as his hand moved down to stoke her clit.  
She gasped and arched slightly off the bed, and he'd dipped his fingers inside her wet cunt, curling his fingers in just the right way, making her shudder.

He could feel her walls tightening and he stopped fingering her, removing his fingers and replacing them with his mouth, sliding his tongue through the wet heat between her legs.

She'd moaned and pushed against his mouth, hands gripping his short mohawk and tugging at it, urging him on.

John himself moaned. The taste of her barely there, a sort of salty sweet flavour, but still something, and it brought back so many memories.  
His hands tightened on her thighs and he pulled her hips up and onto his thighs as he kneeled on the bed, his tongue flicking lavishly over her clit, pressing against the lips of her vagina and partially inside her.

"John," She gasped.

He hummed in response.

Soon he stopped, placing her body down on the bed and crawling over her, loving the look of absolute lust in her eyes. He pulled her leg up, holding it to his side, and with his other hand he gripped his hard cock and guided himself inside her.

They both sighed in unison, both in wonder at the feeling they were sharing, the feeling of being joined, being together.  
He pushed his hips forward, burying himself further into her tight heat.

He'd missed this so much; missed having sex with Aggie.  
On long nights when he'd been neck deep in paper work and Intel and files of FNGs, he'd craved this closeness, craved the touch of this woman.

And now he had it, and he took his time, revelling in the feel of her body, her soft skin, the heat of her making him sweat.

God how he loved making love to her.

He groaned as she dragged her nails up his back, urging him on, faster.  
Which he did.

Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, the other holding her hip, he moved faster and harder, fucking her with all he had, like it was the last time he would.

He felt it as she came, her vaginal walls tightening around his dick, clamping down on him.

With one last thrust, he came, his hips stuttering until he had emptied himself inside her.  
When he stopped moving, he just held himself above her, catching his breath before, with a gentle grunt, he rolled over and next to her, welcoming her into his side, his arm curling around her shoulders.

Neither of them said anything, just lying there in post coital bliss, eventually drifting into sleep.

And for John, it would be the best night's rest he had had since he was deployed.


End file.
